Gazer
The Gazer is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen, a Boss located in the Shrine of Futile Truths, within the dungeon of the Bitterblack Isle. It looks like an enhanced version of the Evil Eye. It uses various Debilitations in battle and attacks with his tentacles using fire, ice, and lightning magicks. It can also summon lesser tentacles from the ground which have an array of magical attacks. __TOC__ Information and Stats General Info *Casts a powerful debilitating beam from its mouth/eye that can cause Torpor, Petrification, Poison, Silence and Blindness. *The beam may be avoided by hiding behind cover or turning away; it's also blockable by shield and will have no effect on you upon blocking it. *When battling on the bottom floor, Gazer uses additional attacks such as slamming against the ground, and spinning wildly. Gazer can also fill the bottom floor with poisonous gas (after some brief charging) in which you take continuous damage. *Has 11 health bars. *Its weak point is its eye. *Summons both regular and large tentacles for a single, upward thrust. It can deal massive damage from the strike itself and additional fall damage. *Unlike the Vile Eye and Evil Eye, it doesn't seem to have a magick that surrounds its body when not attacking. However, it is extremely resistant to physical attacks throughout its body, except the eye. *Maker's Finger does not kill it, but takes away a single health bar. *It chants spells using its eyelids like a mouth. *After the first time it is killed, It doesn't respawn until Daimon is defeated for the first time. Tactics *Invulnerable to all debilitations (Blindness, Torpor, Tarred in oil, Poisoned, etc) * Similar to the Evil Eye, the Gazer summons tentacles from the ground. These should be taken care of first because destroying all of them causes the Gazer to become extremely vulnerable. *The Gazer uses 4 summoned tentacles in a square formation to support an orb that will act as a very powerful Great Cannon sigil when the Gazer's tentacles complete charging it. Killing all 4 stuns/exhausts the Gazer causing its eye to stick out of its mouth and hover quite close to the ground. The Gazer's Great Cannon can be used against the eye for massive damage (use High Miasma, Brain Splitter, Dragon's Maw, Full Moon Slash or Hundred Kisses on it). If the tentacles summoning the spell aren't killed and they complete the spell, you and your pawns will take heavy damage unless you stay far enough from the Great Cannon's blast radius. *Hiding behind walls can protect you from the debilitating blue-light beam. *When the Gazer starts casting the poison cloud spell, green gas can be seen around its eye/mouth. When you see this you should immediately head for higher ground as the gas will take off health whilst you are engulfed; however, it will not debilitate you with poison. It is important to note that this attack can be blocked with a shield without taking damage or being debilitated. However, until the cloud dissipates, you will be trapped in a repeated blocking state. This is not advised, as your pawns will likely remain by your side and be killed by the gas. Also, if the Gazer has tentacles ready, your immobility while blocking will leave you vulnerable. *It occasionally summons tentacles that jump up and pierce you if you're under them, then disappear. This is telegraphed through a red-orange spot on the ground. If you're fighting it on the ground, you can get under it, and when it uses this attack, it will punch the Gazer, and it will become vulnerable for a few seconds. This maneuver grants Pawn Bestiary Knowledge. *It is advised to attack the side of its eye rather than the eye itself, as it deals extremely high damage. *For melee classes, a simple tip is to jump and grapple on to the Gazer as soon as you enter the arena, it is possible to crawl over to the inside of the Gazer's mouth and onto its actual eye, hitting it while attached here will cause full damage and after enough damage is caused, it will attempt to perform it's special attack.(see above). Make sure you hit the tentacles and the battle is yours. Skills like Dire Gouge and Hundred Kisses will deal great damage here and will make the battle quicker, but normal attacks will do just fine as long as you keep hitting his eye. *For ranged classes, Blast Arrows are extremely effective but you will need at least 60 of them. *As a Magick Archer, if you have the Immolation ability, contact with the Magick Cannon created by the Gazer will let loose a steady stream of magickal energy which can bring down the Gazer in seconds. Hitting the magic cannon created by the Gazer will also add to the barrage. *As a Sorcerer or Mage, keep in mind that the Gazer is weak against Holy and Fire-based magick. Pawns with Holy enchanted weapons can make short work of the tentacles, but will rarely attack the eye itself. When the "spear " tentacles appear, use the tactic mentioned above to stun the Gazer and immediately follow-up with High Comestion on the displaced eyeball. Sorcerers can have some success with Ice attacks, like High Gicel, to hit the eye/mouth directly for moderate damage. Avoid using Bolide, as the meteors will rarely connect and will only inflict a little amount of damage when it does, or Maelstrom, as the Gazer is not weak to Dark-based magick. Equip Halidom or Voidspell beforehand in order to cure pawns of debilitations caused by the Gazer's eye beam. * Once the eye is exposed it is highly vulnerable to most any types of damage thus with high damage weapons can easily take it out on your first try. Bestiary Pawn Knowledge * Weak to holy * Experience Gazer's poisonous fog * See the four tentacle create a magic cannon and use the cannon against the gazer to dispatch it quickly. Pawns with this knowledge will use this tactic. * Climb into the eye and attack it directly. Notes *The Gazer will not respawn again after ANY length of time until after Daimon is beaten for the first time. Post-Daimon, it will respawn after resting (sleeping at the inn) for at least five days in Gransys. Sleeping on the cots on Bitterblack Isle does not advance time on the island and thus will not work. * Due to the fact that the Arisen can attack a Gazer coming directly from the Corridor of Emptiness and that this fight is quite easy regardless of party level and that there are a lot of curative, it makes this a good farming location. Locations *Shrine of Futile Truths Rewards *Violet Carapace *Abyssal Eye *Sorcerer's Quartz *A random level 1-3 Bitterblack item *Just follow the corpse to the right hand and they should be there. The cutscene-like death might confuse you a little bit if it's the first time you kill it. Gallery Dragon's Dogma - Gazer Beam01.jpg|Gazer Beam Attack Head-on Dragon's Dogma - Gazer Beam02.jpg|Gazer Beam Attack Side-view Dragon's Dogma - Gazer Beam03.jpg|Gazer Beam Attack Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:Eyes